SRBT: Adventures in Remnant
by Skie Sorairo
Summary: Skie Sorairo, Rio Trent, Clare Brooks and Charlie Trent venture to Beacon Academy, make friends, fight wars and maybe save the world a few times. In a RWBY AU Story loosely based off of episodes in the show itself
1. 1 Skie sorairo

**So this is the first Fan Fic I have ever written and it's obviously about RWBY. Expect a few canon characters but the majority of the story will be my OC's. The story won't be a specific Genre either... it's a bit of everything.**

 **Skie Sorario**

It was that time of month again. The day when they attack. The screeches of the Nevermores and the growls of a pack of Beowulfs could be heard as he ran through the streets of Vacuo hiding from the Grimm with tears flowing from his eyes There was nowhere for him to hide He was trembling with fear, which was leading more of them to his location. The sound of feint screams could be heard in the distance so he knew whatever was there, would soon be with him too.

He had trained at the local combat school so obviously Skie could handle himself, but with the sheer number of Grimm now surrounding him, he knew he had to get out. _"I've been here long enough…I can't take it any more"_ he thought to himself whilst keeping close to the rundown buildings on his left and right. Eventually he arrived at the bullheads. He had seen the huntsmen there on multiple occasions in the past escorting people to safety, but has never even considered leaving his mother behind. This time was different. " _If I don't leave now, I might not get the chance to"_.

He approached the bullheads taking a deep breath before stepping onto the bullhead that was heading to Vale. He knew he would be safer there, but as the bullhead left he was having second thoughts about leaving. As much as Skie needed to get away he felt bad for leaving it all behind. All his friends and family. He knew it was too late now, but if he wanted to be a hunter he knew he was making the right choice in leaving and fighting another day, there was no shame in that. The bullhead left Vacuo airspace and left for Vale, Skie passing out of exhaustion for the entire journey.

As the Bullhead arrived in Vale hours later Skie awoke looking out the window in awe of he saw. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen" he said to the Huntsmen guarding the entrance.

The huntsman chuckled to himself for a few seconds "Kid you get used to it, trust me on this, it's not as great as you think" He replied, looking directly at Skie.

Skie sat back down in his chair, he looked around to notice he has lost his weapons. "Damnit" he said under his breath "I'll never find something as good as that ever again". He stops looking around, sitting down to himself frowning as the bullhead landed in town.

"Everyone off!" The huntsman shouted.

As Skie left the bullhead and nervously walked the streets of Vale he stumbled upon a clothing store with the title _'Suit Yourself'_. Skie walked into the store, spending eighty lien on buying himself a new clothing for himself. He mumbled "well, new town, new me" as he left the store wearing denim jeans, a white long sleeve suit shirt, a dark blue sweater vest and his grey glasses. It matched his spiked-up sky blue hair perfectly. As Skie left the store he came along a new weapon store, he decided he would spend the remaining lien he had on his new weapons since his were missing. He picked up a pair of combat axes, paid, and left the store.

"Well I guess now's a better time than ever" Skie mumbles to himself again, as he walks to a different set of bullheads, he chuckles to himself "Ok Skie, stop talking to yourself, people are going to start thinking you are crazy".

He stepped onto the Bullhead and looked in his bag once more. "To Beacon please" he said politely without looking up at the pilot. His bag contained a picture of his mother, his two new combat axes and luckily his papers he needed to get into the school. Skie grabbed the papers and held them close to his chest, whilst thinking "Thank god I still have this". The bullhead lifted off the ground and started to head towards Beacon Academy.


	2. 2 The Trents

**Rio and Charlie Trent**

It was a dark night in Mistral, with the only light coming from the moon and the stars. The streets were still surprisingly full of people, the lower area of mistral is always busy but at this hour but the carnival was in town again. To the left of the carnival area there was a blacksmith store and the right was a market place that was open still. Inside the blacksmiths was your general assortment of weapons. Short swords, daggers, axes.

The blacksmith walked around the store, glancing at all his fine weapons and armour to notice that his most prized possession, the Ebony sword, had gone missing. "Huh, how did that happen" he said with an angered tone to his voice, before looking around the store rushing in all directions before seeing a person rush out of the store holding the blade on his back. "You, get over here now" he pressed an alarm button on his counter which locked down everything inside the store as the blacksmith chased him out the store. By the time the blacksmith was outside the boy had gone.

A guard arrived quickly onto the scene and noticed the boy sitting on top of the store. "Hey kid" the guard shouted up at him "Get down from there or there'll be trouble!" The guard drew his pistol and aimed it at the kid.

The boy laughed a little "You really think you can stop me? No-one ever has even come close to stopping me" the boy said with a calm, yet intimidating deep voice. He stood up and drew the sword waiting for the guards next move.

"Just get down here and give the man his sword back and you can go on your way. It's your only chance of getting out of this without injury" The guard said with a more scared tone in his voice now. "We have you surrounded"

The boy looked around and saw five guards all aiming their guns at him. He then looked up at the sky and smiling at the original guard. "No, you don't" he rips off his trench coat to reveal a pair of jet black Raven wings before jumping up into the air and flying away from the store, his long black hair flowing in the wind as he tried his hardest to dodge the shots from the guards.

"Don't let him get away again!" The guard shouted at the others guards as they all ran in different directions trying to get a view of the Raven Faunus taking random shots into the air hoping to get a hit.

The bullets flew past the Raven with one hitting him on the right wing. "Shit!" he shouts whilst looking back at his injured wing "I got to land down somewhere" He looks around for a safe place to land, spotting his home on the outside of the town, and flies as fast as he can in that direction, the night sky hiding him from the view of the guards as he escaped the city.

Minutes later he arrived back at his home, flying through the open window he originally left from, noticing another figure of a person sitting in his room.

"Charlie where have you been" said the figure, with a sad tone to his voice "I heard gunfire in town and came to check if you were back, I'm was so worried about you" he frowns and looks annoyed at Charlie.

"Rio. Relax little brother" he chuckles to himself "When have I ever not made it back here, I've even been to this store before Rio if you remember correctly." He points towards Rio's bow and arrow he had on his shoulders.

"What!" shouted Rio "You told me you spent a lot of lien on that, but you stole it." He starts to cry a little.

Rio was a lot shorter than his brother, standing at only 5"6 compared to Charlies 5"10. He has short blonde hair and an average body build, not too strong. He was wearing a yellow and black tracksuit, with black sneakers. Charlie, on the other hand, was wearing a grey shirt, with Black jeans and black sneakers also.

Charlie walks over to Rio and puts his arm around Rio's shoulders "Rio, you know we have no money, how else do you think I got everything you've ever received from me" he says still with his calm, yet still deep voice.

"But if they find you, and come here then they'll take all I have" Rio moves away from Charlie and walks to the window looking out of it noticing one guard approaching the house, Rio gasps "Erm, Charlie, you need to hide and get out of here now, you've got visitors"

There was a loud knock on the door "Listen up kid, we know you are in there" the guard shouted through the door.

Charlie looked out of the window noticing no more guard's other than the one knocking "Rio, keep him occupied for a few minutes, then meet me by the docks" he heads to the window getting ready to jump and fly again "and bring your weapons" he flew away before Rio could reply.

Rio sighed for a second then ran downstairs opening the door for the guard "Evening sir, is there an issue here?" he said in a calmer voice than before.

"We're looking for a Faunus, some sort of bird again, and we saw him heading in this direction" The guard said as he looked around the house, with Rio following his every step.

Rio laughs nervously "Nope, no Faunus here, only my mum and dad, but they are working, I just got home from school"

The guard looked Rio over "Well then maybe I'll just wait for them all to get back, I mean I don't want to leave you here all by yourself with that dangerous bird flying around"

"No" Rio blurted out fast. "I mean, erm, they won't be back here for a few hours, you should really go and find this guy before he does more bad stuff." He sweats nervously "Can you just get going please. I just went to go to sleep, I'm really tired" he does a fake yawn "See?"

"Listen kid" he walks further into the house ending in Charlie's room "I'm just doing my job, and as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way" he stops and notices the stolen bow and arrow. "What is this?" he picks up the arrow and faces Rio.

Rio gasps quietly then nervously says "Oh that? That's erm…my dad's bow, he gave it to me because he doesn't go out to fight any more" he is visibly sweating a lot more

The guard looks suspiciously at Rio. "This looks like the bow that was stolen from the blacksmith last month, what's it doing here?" he says with an intimidating voice.

Rio clenches his fist "Well, funny you say that huh?" he draws a grappling hook from his pocket and throws it at the guard, tying his ankles and tripping him up. he then picks up the bow and jumps out of the window with his grappling hooks in his hand.

The guard gets back up to his feet and looks out the window seeing Rio swinging quickly through the buildings heading away from the house, he looks down at the ground in shame. "Damn, tricked by two kids in the same night, I'm going to get a pay cut after this" he says as he leaves the house heading back into to town to clear up the robbery.

An hour passed and Charlie was sitting around at the docks waiting for his brother to arrive there with anticipation. "Ok this is taking too long" he says nervously, standing up and pacing around waiting.

Rio finally arrived relatively fine, he runs over and hugs Charlie. "Charlie, I'm so glad no-one found you here." He says with a sad tone in his voice.

Charlie hugs him back for a few seconds "Rio, I need to leave this place, I've done too many bad things here, and I don't think I can do it any longer, they know who I am. But I must thank you for distracting that guy long enough for me to escape" he says in his normal calm voice.

Rio sighs sadly "I attacked him, I didn't want to, but he figured out, I forgot to hide the bow and he knew." He starts crying.

Charlie holds Rio tight, and sighs. "Do you want to come with? I'll keep you safe, and this won't ever happen ever again, but we can't let anyone know where we are going though."

Rio dries off his tears and nods to Charlie "Where are we going, and how are we getting anywhere"

Charlie points to a ship "This ship is going to Vale, we're going to hide on the boat and sneak off when we arrive, it will be easy for me to hide behind deck, but you? I'm not too sure about you though"

"Don't worry about me, I have a great plan" Rio whispers to Charlie.

Charlie nods to Rio then sneaks around onto the boat with relative ease not getting spotted at all hiding in the underground in the shadow surrounding himself with his wings.

Rio thinks for a second on what do before grappling onto the side of the ship and sticking to the outside.

The ship eventually leaves heading towards Vale


	3. 3 Clare Brooks

**Clare Brooks**

The sun was shining, and the sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard. The birds were singing, the sound of a large group of people could be heard in the streets, the occasional shouting as well. This was Menagerie, land of the Faunus. The houses were small, and there was a lot of them, making the Island cramped and always full. On the hill was the leader of the Islands house. The Belladonna family, former leaders of the White Fang. The island was split into four main sectors. The nocturnal, the general town, the marine area and the dessert which took up most of the island.

In the marine area, there was a few stalls and a boy and girl were sitting on stools under an umbrella, they were drinking some cocktail drinks with a tiny umbrella in the glasses. Inside the cups were some sort of blue liquid. The boy was quite a tall person, and he had long white curly hair, and white cat ears on top of his head. "So, Clare, what is the reason you called me here today, you know I was working" he said calmly to the girl sitting next to him.

"Albus, this is important." She sighs, looking visibly concerned. Clare was an extremely short girl, standing at only 5 feet tall. She has long curly purple hair, she was wearing a short pink dress, white high heel shoes and a claret coloured wristband on her right arm. She didn't appear to have any Faunus trait

Albus looks worried at Clare and puts his hand on her left shoulder "Sis, what's the problem? Are you in trouble? Who do I need to go after?" he stands up from the chair, looking annoyed at everything, having a drink from his glass.

"Just sit-down dummy" she takes a breath "I want to leave Menagerie"

Albus spits out his drink dropping his glass on the floor, it smashing on impact. "I'm sorry? Did I hear that correctly? You want to leave me here all by myself?" a tear goes down his cheek.

She grabs a tissue and wipes the tear off Albus. "I… err yeah, I want to leave, I cannot stay here anymore. It's so boring here, I want to see the world, I need to do something now, or I'll never leave" she frowns and cries a little as well. "I want to be like mum and dad"

Albus interrupts her. "No! you do not want to be like mum and dad, they aren't the best people anymore, I'm not going to let you do that as well." He looks away from her and starts to walk away from the stall.

Clare looks seriously confused "But you said, the white fang was the best thing for Faunus. I want to be like them, to bring equality to Faunus, even though I'm not a Faunus like you, I live on menagerie and I need to get us all off this island."

Albus continued to walk away, furious at what Clare is saying. "No. You are not going anywhere, it's not safe for you to walk the mainland by yourself, you can't even fight." They eventually make it back to their home.

Clare looks down and says with a sad tone "You're wrong, I'm a great fighter, I go out every night and run into the dessert and hunt gri-"

"What!" Albus interrupts her again "But…that's so dangerous, is that how you got this?" he pointed to the scar on her right cheek, it was a long scar.

Clare sighs, and frowns "Yeah, I'm sorry, I lied about dropping a knife whilst making a snack…. it was a Beowulf it caught me off guard, but I killed it, so don't worry, I'll be fine in the world by myself."

The sound of a loud bang could be heard as Albus punched the wall of the house, causing his hand to bleed for a few seconds before his Aura fixed it. "No! You are not going anywhere, you're grounded and you aren't leaving this house for a month. It's for your own good."

Clare looks to Albus in the eyes, before running off crying to her room.

Hours passed, it was now midnight, and menagerie is still quite busy outside, despite that it was relatively quiet, with only the sound of water flowing and the wind blowing, the moon being the only source of light.

The sound of a pencil writing on paper could be heard in Clare's room. _"Dear Albus, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I feel so bad for it. But you must understand I don't want to be here any longer. I need to find my own way in this world. I know you'll understand. You wanted the same thing but couldn't, maybe now I'm gone you'll be able to follow your own dreams as well. Who knows? Maybe I'll be back some day, but you might not see me for a while, or ever again. If that is the case, I love you big brother, I'll stay safe and I will never forget you."_ A tear goes down Clare's cheek as she leaves the piece of paper on her bed and grabs her bag and trident before sneaking out of front door.

She slowly walks through the street by herself, crying heavily, looking around at her surroundings. "Do I really want to leave?" she mumbles to herself "maybe I over reacted, what if Albus never forgives me." She takes one last look at her house, and leaves towards the dock and walking over to the captain of the ship. "Just take me anywhere other than here, please" she hands him enough Lien to get her off the Island.

"Erm, kid? This is a cargo ship, I can only take my Crew with me to Vale I'm sorry, you're going to have to find something else."

Clare sighs, and starts crying again. "But… I said my goodbye's I have to get out now, or I won't ever get out… I need this"

The captain sighs "Ok, fine! I'll make an exception this one time. But you aren't just being a passenger on here, you must work, or I'm throwing you off." He chuckles to himself.

Clare looks a little worried, and hesitantly nods to the captain "Fine. Just whatever gets me off this island the fastest, please tell me you are leaving soon?"

"Well I'm kind of behind schedule now thanks to you, so either you get on now, or not at all" he looks down at Clare.

Clare salutes the captain "Yes sir. I'll be right on that sir" she runs onto the ship and looks around for stuff to do.

The captain walks onto the ship "Ok! We're going to Vale tonight, everyone get to your stations." The captain says as he walks to the wheel of the ship and leaving the docks heading into Vale.


	4. 4 The Arrival

**The Arrival**

It was the first day of the new term, and the new students were arriving at all their new schools. To the south of Beacon Academy there were five bullheads arriving. Skie was sitting all by himself at the end of the bullhead looking out the window towards town.

 _"Well there's no turning back now"_ he thought to himself. _"This is my life now"_. Skie stood up and walked around the bullhead, looking at all the other new students. He looked down at the ground sighing sadly. _"They all look so better then me"_. He sat down back onto his original chair as a news report appeared on a screen to his left.

"Thank you Lisa. In other news, tragedy struck late last night as 'Dust Till Dawn' was robbed by well-known thief Roman Torchwick arrived there last night. He left the store with all the Dust from inside the store. Two unknown Huntress's arrived on the scene to intervene but were unsuccessful as he escaped by an unmarked bullhead. Police later investigated the store but found no information on his location." The news anchor said.

Skie watched the report and looked over to the girl standing next to him, she was a short girl with purple hair and a pink dress. "Well I guess sometimes you just get unlucky huh?" he chuckles to himself not expecting a reply.

"Yeah, you can't win every fight can you?" she says looking up at Skie. "Also, do I know you? You seem to know me?"

Skie freezes for a few seconds. He blushes a little looking back down at her. "Erm…Well. No I don't know you, you were just the closest person to me at the time" he scratches the back of his head and sweats nervously. "I can't stand that guy, Torchwick, he's making dust so expensive, I'm down to my last batch."

She laughs a little at Skie's comment. "Yeah. I'm lucky I don't need any dust, so he won't be a problem." She offers her hand to Skie and curtsies "I'm Clare by the way, Clare brooks"

Skie smiles nervously and shakes her hand. "Skie Sorario, it's nice to meet you Clare" he says with a nervous tone in his voice. "You seem nice, do you mind if I sit next to you? I kinda don't know anyone here."

Clare smiles and giggles a little at Skies awkwardness "I mean, you were kind of already are… and there aren't any more seats anyway" she yawns and leans back. "We're almost here soon anyway so there's not really a point in sitting down too long."

As Clare finished saying that a voice went over the intercoms. "This is your captain speaking, we are about to make our descent to Beacon Academy, please take your seats and turn off all electronic devices as we start our descent."

"Well as if by cue it appears you are right" Skie sits down on the chair, as the bullhead makes it descent. "So… I guess, I'll see you around the school at some point, if you need a friend?" he smiles a little.

Clare looks a little confused, she's just met Skie and she wouldn't consider him a friend yet, but doesn't want to be rude. "Erm, yeah sure I mean if I need one." She smiles a little at Skie before looking around the bullhead as it landed on the landing pads. "Well I guess we are here. I'll see you around Skie" She stands up from the chair, looks to Skie and waves, before running out of the bullhead onto the school grounds.

Skie chuckles to himself "Yeah see y- Oh… you're already gone" he looks down and waits for everyone to leave the bullhead before he stands up and looks out of the window. "Wow, this place is really high up" he looks down before suddenly feeling a little nauseous and dizzy, walking out of the bullhead he noticed a blonde boy being sick into a bin, that takes him over the edge and Skie starts vomiting a little into the bin next to him.

"You too huh?" The young blonde boy says with his head still inside the bin.

"Yeah… It's kinda your fault though. Seeing you put me over the edge" he stops vomiting, and sticks his head out of the bin, rubbing the back of the blonde boy. "You going to be ok there?" he clears his throat a little and move away from him.

The blonde boy groans a little "Thanks, I'm not big on heights. I'll be ok though" he sticks his head out of the bin and stands up straight again. "The names Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet. And the ladies love it" he winks and chuckles to himself.

"Yeah sure they do" He laughs and playfully slaps Jaune on the back "I'm Skie Sorairo. The ladies really love it. Well they will" he looks down.

"Oh really?" Jaune says sarcastically. "Prove it" he walks off the bullhead, walking on the school grounds for the first time.

"I'm sorry what?" Skie looks seriously confused "I don't think I know what you are talking about?" he says following Jaune onto the school grounds.

"Let's put some money on this" he gets his wallet out of his pocket and holds it in front of Skie. "Fifty Lien says I can get a girl before you do buddy"

Skie sighs a little looking over Jaunes shoulder as if he wanted to avoid this conversation. "Ok I have three problems with this, number one, I have no money. Number two, I don't really think it's good to bet money like this. And number three, I don't think I know you enough to call you 'buddy'

"Well, let's not put money on it then, let's just say the loser has to do something super embarrassing, like… erm. Let's think of that when someone loses" he offers his hand to Skie "We got a deal?"

Skie rolls his eyes and reluctantly shakes his hand "Yeah I guess we have a deal. Just don't lie cause I can tell if you do" he releases his hand "Anyway, I'll see you around Jaune have a good day" he walks away from Jaune.

"Yeah, see you around Skie" Jaune walks away from Skie in the other direction, walking to the courtyard of the school.

Skie sighed "is anyone in this school normal?" he walked towards the towers that was Beacon Academy looking around at the other students and their impressive looking weapons. He gets his combat axes out of his bag and just looks at them both, frowning. "Why did I have to lose my weapons, I don't even know how to use these"

As Skie started walking towards the school, the sounds of a voice came over the speakers from outside the school. It was the voice of a female, she had a calm, stern voice. "Could Skie Sorairo please make his way to the principal's office as soon as possible please"

"Oh come on, Really?" he looks down at the ground. "I can't have done anything, already have I? he thinks back to everything he has done since leaving Vacuo. "Nope, I can't think of anything I've done that's seriously bad. Unless mum wants me home" he walks towards beacon tower going to see the Professor.

 ** _That's the end of this chapter. I'm still new to writing again, so any advice or review would be really helpful._**


	5. 5 Issues

**_So before I start with this chapter I'm going to apologise for the lack of updates I went away for a week and didn't have time to write anything also when I tried to update wasn't working for me. But now I'm back so the updates on chapters will be a bit more frequent. Thanks for your patience._**

 **Having Issues?**

Skie arrived at the reception to the tower, he looked around but didn't see anyone working there. "Hello?" he glances around with a confused look on his face. "I guess everyone's on lunch or something?" he sits his back against the desk, leaning on a button

As the sound of a buzz is heard and suddenly a blue hologram of a small girl with a ponytail. "Hello Sir" she had a robotic tone to her voice "How may I assist you today?"

The voice made Skie jump and he shakes a little bit. He stares at the hologram with an even more confused face. "Erm…Hi I'm Skie Sorairo." He waves at the hologram "I was called here by someone. Professor Ozpin needed to see me" he blushes a little, embarrassed he was startled by a hologram.

The Hologram just stared back at Skie for a few seconds, before looking down and pressing some keys on a keyboard. The screen in front of her had a bunch of random names of students attending the school on it. "I don't appear to see a Sk-"

She was interrupted by a voice on the intercom "Just send him up please. Immediately" the voice was calm with a posh tone to it.

The hologram presses another button on her keyboard. "Ok just head on up sir. The elevator is set to go straight up to Professor Ozpins office. Just place your scroll on the scanner and it will send you on your way.

Skie nodded at the hologram lady "Thank you Miss" he walks to the elevator and places his scroll onto the scanner. The elevator doors closed and started making it's ascent. "Did I seriously just thank a hologram for helping me like it's an actual person?" Skie says to himself chuckling a little at his comment.

The elevator suddenly stopped as it finished it's ascent to Ozpins office and Skie stepped out of the elevator looking around. The room was a large open space with only Ozpins desk at the back of the room next to a huge window. The ceiling was extremely high above everything else in the room, with gears from a clocktower continuously turning and filling up the majority of the space above them. "Woah. This place is amazing"

Professor Ozpin laughed to himself in his chair "Isn't it? Honestly it's my favourite place in the school" Ozpin was sitting behind his desk checking the files on his computer just as the hologram was doing before in the reception. "Mr Sorairo, please take a seat."

Skie walked over to the seat on the other side of the desk to Ozpin. "Erm…hello Professor Ozpin." He said with a rather nervous tone to his voice. "Did I do something wrong? You know it's not great to be called to your office as soon as I jump off the bullhead."

Ozpin chuckled as he moved his computer screen over to the right side of his desk. Revealing a middle-aged man with quite long silver hair and brown eye's behind a pair of grey colour thin glasses. "Relax Skie. You aren't in any trouble, I was just curious that I couldn't find any information on a Skie Sorairo from any combat school in Vacuo"

Skie looks a really concerned, "So, you're sending me home? But I just got here. This is my dream to be a hunter"

"Skie. You are not getting sent home, without a valid reason for doing so. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. I'll be able to tell if you are lying or not. Is that understood?

Skie just nods "Yes sir. I understand ask away" he looks down at the ground nervously before looking back up at Ozpin.

"Where did you come from? Why aren't you in the database of the combat schools? And why are you even here?" Ozpin stood up his frame was quite thin however he was really tall standing at roughly six foot six. He was standing above Skie staring down at him.

Skie is visibly intimidated and he starts "Oh well erm… I'm from the East of Vacuo. I lived alone with my mother Marigold Sorairo cause my father left before I was born. Maybe the reason I'm not in the database is because it might be under my dads name. I don't know what that is though. I'm sorry that's not really helpful. And as to why I'm here? You kind of told me to come here to see you. You kind of told me to." He seems a little confused at Ozpins last question.

Ozpin just looks at Skie "That's not what I mean. I meant why are you at Beacon? That is my last question and I will let you go on your way"

Skie sat back against the chair thinking for his second, looking at the clock gears in the ceiling. "Because it's the right thing to do, home was a dangerous place for a lot of people who didn't live in the main kingdom, and I want to be the guy to help them all."

"That's very good of you Skie" Ozpin smiles a little at Skie before walking back to his desk. "Well mister Sorairo, I asked you all of my questions" he gestures to the elevator "I'll send the Elevator down for you"

Skie stands up from his chair "Thank you Sir, I hope I helped you as much as I could." He walked over to the Elevator looking back at Ozpin as he stepped inside "It's been a pleasure meeting you Professor" Skie held his scroll against the scanner and the elevator doors closed and started making its descent back to the reception.

As Skie walked into the main hall he looked around the hall. Sleeping bags have been arranged all over the flooring with more first year students lying down and scattered around in all directions. "Wow, I guess this is where we are all sleeping tonight" the sounds of people chatting could be heard quite loudly as all the people talking want to be heard. Skie continued to walk around the room aimlessly. Suddenly he kicked something and tripped over onto the floor.

"Ow!" the boy shouted out as he held his leg with his right hand "What do you think you're doing?" the faunus shouted directly at Skie.

"Sorry! I wasn't concentrating, I didn't mean to kick you" he stood up and looked at the faunus, his black wings intimidating Skie once more. "I'll just be on my way now"

The boy grabbed Skie by the collar "You stupid boy, open your eyes next time. And stay out of my way you understand me?" he growls at Skie.

Another boy appears from a kitchen holding a cup of hot chocolate. He stares at the raven faunus. "Charlie! No, stop doing that. You said you wouldn't be like that here, not so soon" he frowned and looked into Charlies eyes.

Charlie looked back at the Blonde boy and reluctantly let go of Skie sighing. "I'm sorry Rio, I just got a little ahead of myself" he looks back to Skie "Just be careful around me"

"yeah sorry, it was an accident anyway" Skie nodded at both Rio and Charlie before walking off in the direction of an empty sleeping bag.

Rio looked to Skie as he left "Hey dude, wait up a second?" he walked over following Skie and eventually catching up to him, he had a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

Skie stopped in his tracks and looked back at Rio. "I've had a long day. Can I just go to sleep please?" he says with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I just wanted to apologise for Charlie over there, he's not really a people's person so I kind of keep him in line" he smiles and offers his hand to Skie. "I'm Rio, by the way, Rio Trent. And you are?"

Skie reluctantly shakes Rios hand "Yeah... I'm Skie Sorairo. Tell him I'll stay out of his way if he stays out of my way. I'm just going to go now I'm kind of tired" he fakes a yawn trying to get from the situation.

"Oh. Ok then, I'll tell him that, and I'll see you around Skie. Maybe I'll see you at initiation tomorrow?"

Skie had already started to walk away from the conversation "Huh? Oh yeah, sure I'll see you then" he looks away and tries to find an empty place to stay for the night. " _Well this has been eventful already, I hope that the rest of my school life isn't as bad as it started"_ Skie thought to himself as he crawled into a sleeping bag and eventually fell asleep to get ready for initiation tomorrow.


	6. 6 Initiation

_**Ok so first things first before I start. Sorry it took so long to update again. I was going to start writing this chapter last week on Friday but I got seriously ill on Thursday and wasn't using my laptop until Monday of the next week. I promise it will be a bit more consistent now. Also, I noticed something I forgot to take out of my previous chapter, and I need to apologise for that.**_

 **Initiation I**

The sun rises the next day, the sky is blue and there are a few white clouds. The sound of birds could be heard quietly singing cheerfully and beacon was peaceful the gardens were full of beautiful blooming flowers. The main hall is still full of the new students, most still asleep, there are whispers and quiet conversations going on all around the room and the smell of bacon and sausages is in the air as students start to eat breakfast getting ready for the big day.

Skie was one of the many students still asleep, or at least lying down, in a sleeping bag. He's snoring quite loudly. Suddenly, an Alarm starts playing loudly in the main hall, causing a few of the students to scream and causing Skie to jump up from his sleeping bag. "Ahh! What's going on!" he stands up and looks around the hall as the alarm was still getting played over the sound system before a voice took its place.

"Morning first years. This is Professor Goodwitch with your wakeup call today. As you all know, you are here to become the next set of defenders of remnant. You came here as children, but today you will no longer be kids, starting right now you are huntsmen and huntress's and you will be treated as such from now on. And today is your first mission. You will meet Professor Ozpin and I at the cliffs in one hour to receive your mission briefing and your results will go towards your end of year grades."

The voice left and the alarm went silent as the students started walking around the main hall. The sun was shining through the windows and the lights were shinning off some of the students. Skie stands up from his sleeping bag, stretching and sniffing underneath his arms. "Wow, I need to find a shower or something as soon, this isn't going to impress anyone" he walks around the hall looking for anyone that he recognised before. Unfortunately for him there didn't appear to be anyone around, anyone he could see was already in large groups. He looked over at one of the groups and thought to himself " _I could be like them if only Ozpin didn't have to see me, I'd have all the friends"_

Skie didn't feel very hungry so instead he decided to head into a hallway just off to the north of the main hall. The hallway was surprisingly empty with few students walking through it, some holding their weapons, others with books. Along each wall were lockers that were for the students weapons, books and bags between classes. Over by one of the lockers were two girls, one was a girl with a red hair going down to their waist, she was quite tall and muscular, she was wearing a brown corset and a red mini skirt. The other girl was a girl with white hair, as long as the red heads, only in a side ponytail. She wore a white dress with a logo for the Schnee dust company on the back of it, and white heels. Skie could recognise who the red head was, but he was more confused with who the white-haired girl was. He hesitantly walks over and stands by the lockers opposite them.

"Hey, Skie, right?" Jaune said appearing right next to Skie suddenly "By the way, I saw them first. So, whatever you are thinking there stop."

Skie looks to Jaune with a confused look on his face "What? I wasn't even looking for that. I was just trying to see if I recognised the white-haired girl, that symbol looks familiar"

Jaune looks at the white-haired girl "Oh that? That's Weiss Schnee, and that's the Schnee dust company, she's the heir to the company apparently" he begins to walk over to the two girls "Just stay there, and watch me at work" he chuckles to himself.

He watched Jaune head over to the two girls. As soon as he arrived Skie walked away to his locker ignoring any conversation Jaune was having. _"I don't have time for girls now, I need to impress the teachers so I can lead my team"_ he grabbed his axes and looked down at them, disappointed. _"Damnit, what am I going to do with these. I don't even know how to use them."_ He looked around seeing few people in the hall, all of them with really over the top weapons that appeared to also be a gun. _"Yeah, I'm going to have to get an upgrade."_

Skie suddenly got poked on his back, and he turned around and looked down at the girl standing there. It was the same girl from the bullhead he spoke to when he arrived at the school. She was holding her weapon, a bright pink Trident. "Hey Clare? You need something?"

Clare looks back at Skie, she looks confused "No? Why would I need anything?"

"Well, you kind of poked me on the back? That usually means you want something" he says with a confused tone himself. "What's up?"

"Well I just thought you looked a little lonely here by yourself over here and you needed someone to hang out with" she replied, smiling at Skie "So here I am"

Skie laughs a little "Yeah, here you are, and I guess I could just stand around you just to look less lonely" he says with a sarcastic tone in his voice before he starts walking towards the exit being followed by Clare.

"See, that's the spirit Skie!" she says completely oblivious to Skie's Sarcasm. "Everyone needs a friend sometimes"

Skie looks back down at Clare with an awkward smile on his face "Wait did you just say friend? I don't even know you and you think we're friends?"

Clare nods but frowns a little "Yeah, I think we're friends" She says with a sad tone "but by what you just said you don't want to be friends with me" she walks a little faster to try and keep up with him.

He blushes a little, embarrassed by what he said "No! I just meant, I have spoken to you once and I don't know you enough to call you friend. You know what I mean?"

Clare smiles a little again "Yeah, I get what you mean. Sorry, I'm being a little too forward. I'm not from around here so I don't know how to talk to people yet."

"Yeah? I'm not from around here either. I'm from Vacuo" Skie says to Clare "Where are you from?"

Clare gasped and has a concerned look on her face "Erm, I'm from Menagerie." She has a concerned smile on her face.

Skie looks Clare over not noticing any Faunus trait on her. "But you're not a Faunus? Unless you're hiding something from me?"

Clare started to tense up a little as she replies with a worried tone "Erm, it's kind of a personal story. I don't really want to go into it" she blushes and looks around for a way to get out of the conversation "Oh!" she feels around her pockets, pretending she has lost something "I forgot my gun, I'm just going to go and get it" She smiles nervously "I'll meet you after initiation if you still want to talk" she runs back towards the lockers as Skie started ascending up some stairs towards the cliff top"

Skie looked back as Clare left looking really confused "Did I say something wrong?" he says to himself as he reaches the cliff top. He looks around and notices no-one has even arrived other than Professor Ozpin.

"Ah, hello Mr Sorairo, you're early. You're not supposed to be here yet" Ozpin said calmly to Skie.

"Oh yeah. Well I'd rather be early than actually miss initiation, you know what I mean?" Skie says awkwardly. "But I'm here now so do you need me to do anything?"

Ozpin Chuckled to himself "Well, if you could go and stand on one of them grey stones on the floor just so you are ready for your initiation"

Skie looks to Ozpin confused "Erm, ok sir. But what has standing on a square got to do with becoming a huntsman?"

"Just, stand on it. And you'll soon figure it out" Ozpin replied with his usual calm tone, as he walked over to some screens looking over the to the left side of the grey squares.

Skie walked over to and stood on one of the squares near the edge of the row. "Ok? So, is there anything else I need to know before anyone else gets here? Like any advice or tips?"

Ozpin stopped what he was doing and looked Skie dead in the eye "Just try not to get anyone or yourself killed"

Skie's eyes widen as he looks back at Ozpin, he nods. "Yep, got it sir. I'll try not to." He looks around after hoping that more students will arrive soon. Luckily for him all the other students from before started walking over to the cliffside looking over the side into the forest. He recognised a few of the students from last night, but a few more that he has never met.

"Ah, Students welcome, please go stand over on them launch pads over there" he pointed to the grey squares all along the cliffside. "And then I will explain to you all what you must do. Now do you understand me?"

The students all walk over to a launchpad and looks to Ozpin "Yes Sir!" They all say at the same time.

Ozpin chuckles to himself "Good. Now your task is to collect a relic from the north edge of the emerald forest and you will bring them back to this cliff. How you do that is entirely on you but know that you will be graded on your efficiency. You will also be assigned a partner as well who will be your partner for the next four years. That will be the first person you make eye contact with."

"What!?" a voice suddenly shouted out from the side one of the launchpads. It was from a small girl wearing a red cape.

Ozpin looked to the girl with the cape "You heard me. Now one last thing, I hope you have a good landing strategy. Any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand "Erm Sir? Landing strategy? What do you mean Are you going to fly us in on something?"

Ozpin chuckled to himself again "No. You will be falling, and you will be falling far"

A few of the pads started to launch the students into the air all in different directions. Skie was next to be launched. He looked Jaune "See you on the other side" he waved as the launch pad sent him into the forest, more to the west than anyone else. _"Well now would be a good time to think of how I'm going to land"_ he thought for a few seconds as he thought of a plan. Eventually he drew his two axes and tried to hit them into a tree to catch himself. One of the axes went into the tree but the other one missed, causing Skie to drop it to the bottom of the tree, Skie looked down at it. "Damn, I'm still pretty high up" he hesitantly decided to drop down to the ground using his axe to cut into the tree to try and ease the speed of the drop as he reached the ground. _"Phew, nailed it"_ he thought to himself as he chuckled to himself.

"Ok, got to find a person fast before I end up with someone I don't know. Or worse" he runs through the woods, not really seeing anyone around him right ow _"Who do I even know here so far? There's Clare I guess? She's pretty nice but maybe a little too nice?"_ Suddenly off to his left heard the voice of someone.

"Damnit go away!" The voice said, he sounded quite distressed. The voice was quite a deep, one that Skie recognised a little bit. The voice was then followed by a loud screech of a Beowulf.

Hearing the sound Skie ran off in that direction, running through some bushes and tripping over a tree stump. "damnit" he said to himself as he looked over to where the voice came from. He didn't see anyone, or anything, there. "What? I'm sure I heard someone" he stood back up dusting himself off and walking into the middle of this little area, there area was mainly open with a few trees surrounding the outside of it, with some bushes low down to the ground.

The sound of rustling could be heard from one of the bushes, Skie walked over to it, when all of a sudden a Beowulf jumped through the bushes, with Skie just jumping out the way before getting hit. "Woah. There you are, at least there's only one of you." As soon as he said that the rest of the pack came along as well, a group of five Beowulf's started to surround Skie "damnit Skie you had to jinx yourself, didn't you?"

As the Beowulfs started to get closer to Skie something grabbed him and lifted him up in the air. "Ahh!" Skie suddenly yelled out, looking down and noticed he was getting away from the pack of Beowulfs below him he looked up at what had grabbed him, seeing Charlie, the boy from last night.

Charlie looked back down at Skie and sighed "Your welcome" he flew over the trees, his wings stretched out as far as possible as he soared through the sky.

Skie smiled a little, enjoying the view. "So, you're a faunus, what type of bird are you?"

Charlie doesn't respond, just lowers himself and Skie down to the ground and walked off in a northern direction.

Skie looked at Charlie, a little annoyed that he found his teammate and he has just ditched him. _"Well he's just charming isn't he"_ he followed Charlie who appeared to know where he was going. "Hey Charlie? You know where you're going?"

Charlie finally acknowledges Skie's existence. "Just follow me, stay close and don't waste my time. You understand me?"

Skie nods "Yeah, sure thing dude" he starts to follow him further into the forest "What do you think the relic is?"

Charlie sighs. "I don't know. And I don't care, let's just find it and get it back." He starts to pick up the pace a little bit climbing through some trees with Skie following him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest. Clare was flying through the sky trying about to hit a tree she grabbed and stabbed it into the tree. This didn't really help the fall as Clare instead hit the tree and fell to the ground, hurting her back a little as her aura dropped a little. "Ouch! Yeah that didn't go great" She stands up off the ground and holds her back a little as she walks through the forest looking around for a place to sit. She eventually drops down beside a tree for a second as she tries to figure out where she is going "Ok, what's my next move?" she says to herself.

A voice came from above Clare "Well first things first you might want to stand up" they chuckled a little.

Clare jumped to her feet and looked up at where the voice came from "Ah! Where did you come from?" she looked the boy over.

The boy was a blonde boy, wearing a yellow tracksuit and trousers. He was quite short at roughly five feet five. "Well I kind of landed on this tree and caught myself on this tree. You on the other hand? That was a nasty fall" he started to climb down the log of the tree, almost spider like as he stuck to the tree.

Clare stared at the boy in disbelief "How did you just walk like that? Like climbing down the tree?"

The boy chuckled a little again "Oh that? It's easy I can stick to walls and ceilings so landing. It's kind of my special trick. It's pretty fun really"

Clare frowns a little "Oh. So you can't teach me that trick then?" she walked over a little closer to him now she was less afraid.

He frowned a little "I'm sorry, I can't teach someone else to have my semblance. But if you want a ride anywhere you know who to call"

Clare stepped away again. "Oh ok then" she thinks for a second as she walks away "So I guess we're teammates now right? I mean you're the first person I've seen down here?"

The boy nods "Yep. Now you're stuck with me forever. Well at least until school is over. I'm Rio by the way, Rio Trent and you are?"

Clare smiles at Rio "I'm Clare Brooks, it's nice to meet you Rio" she started to walk through the woods passing through some trees, looking around for where the relics would be.

"Yeah, nice to meet you two Clare" he says whilst following her walking quite quickly "We should try and find this thing first maybe we'll get extra credit?"

Clare pushed some bushes aside and climbed through, she noticed some sort of stone structure off in the distance "Hmm? That doesn't look natural?" she slowly starts to approach the structure. It was small with no roof and appeared to have some pedestals with something on top of it.

Rio looks around making sure the area is safe "It looks like no-one else has been here yet so we win?" he says excitingly as he walks up to the structure looking at the pedestals "What is this? It's some sort of chess piece" The pedestals had two of each important chess piece on them in both the black and white colours. Rio picks up a black bishop piece "I guess this is the relic?"

Clare looks at Rio "Well you picked your relic it seems so I guess that's ours?" she frowns "I wanted to one of the horsey" she walked over and pointed to the white knight piece.

Rio looked at the white knight piece "But I've already picked now, so I can't change it. That's the rules"

Clare grabbed the bishop out of Rios hand. "No! We are having the pony!" she growled a little at Rio.

As Clare growled an even louder growl came from the forest. As an Ursa Major ran through the forest with six regular Ursa behind them they stared at Rio and Clare.

Clare and Rio both jumped back when they were ambushed "Ahh! Where did they come from!" Clare shouted with fear in her voice.

Rio drew his bow and split it in half and turned it into two short swords "Don't worry, we can handle this."

As Rio said that a bird flew above them. It wasn't a nevermore of a griffon it was Charlie, carrying Skie beneath him. "This isn't a good idea you sure you know what you doing?"

Skie looked up "Trust me on this?" he drew his axes getting ready. "Now!"

As Skie said that Charlie dropped Skie from underneath him. Skie feel rather quickly stretching his arms and legs wide to reduce his speed as he got closer to the ground. He landed on the back of the Ursa major stabbing his Axes into the back of it, causing it to flinch and swing it's claws up at Skie. "Charlie Now!"

Charlie flew down from where he was drawing his great sword from his back as he made his approach towards the Major slicing through it like a hot knife through butter, almost hitting Skie with his sword, killing the Ursa Major instantly. Charlie landed on the ground and then walked over to Skie "You're lucky that worked" he looked over and noticed Rio and Clare standing off to the side in awe of what just happened. He ran over to Rio "Are you ok little bro?"

Rio Stared at Skie and Charlie and nods "I'm fine, I'm glad you're ok"

Charlie sighs "Well I'm as good as I can be knowing he's my partner" he gestured to Skie

"I heard that!" Skie shouted to Charlie "Also we're still under attack here" he looked at the six Ursai that were sitting around watching the conversation for some reason Causing one of them to growl.

As the Ursa Growled it caused the Ursai to run away from the team back into the forest

Clare looked a little confused. "Why are they running? You two must have scared them off" she smiles now that they're gone.

"It's because me and Charlie are badass." He chuckles to himself and walks over the Charlie "Isn't that right dude" He tries to high five him.

Charlie leaves him hanging and walks over to the relic "what one did you pick up Rio?" he looks the relics over.

Rio pointed to the Black bishop piece "That one. But Clare wanted the White pony"

"Well that's too bad" he grabs the other black bishop piece "We need to leave here now before something bad happens. Got it?"

The other three look at Charlie "Got it" they all say at the same time.

Charlie looks back at them all and starts walking towards the nearby cliff "Ok, so we're climbing that and then we are done. Mission complete just like that" he stood at the bottom of the cliff, then looked to Rio "You think you're strong enough to carry one of them?"

Rio looked to Charlie a little concerned, then looked to Clare "I think I can carry Clare. I mean she is my teammate after all" he smiles at Clare.

She looked a little scared "Wait what do you mean carry us? Do you mean" she points up "You're going to carry me up there?" she suddenly goes a little paler. "I don't feel too good"

Skie looks over to the other three "Clare it'll be fine. Charlies been carrying me around since I landed" he puts his hand on her shoulder "I'm sure Rio will keep you safe" he looks to Rio "Right?"

"Yeah! I'll keep her safe" he walks over to the bottom of the cliff and grabs onto the wall "Climb on Clare, you wanted to climb onto walls right?"

Clare nods and walks over to Rio climbing onto his back "I'm ready Rio" she smiles a little nervously as Rio slowly started to climb up the wall to the cliff.

Skie looked up at Rio and Clare as they made their ascent "So…we ready then?" he returned his look to Charlie.

Charlie look unimpressed "Just don't say anything" he walked over to Skie and picked him up again flying up quickly to the top of the cliff, and dropping Skie off at the top "This is never happening again"

Skie laughed nervously "Yeah it wasn't so good for me either." He looks down the cliffside waiting to see Rio and Clare who were also near the top of the cliff "You ok down there?"

Clare was visibly shaking as she looked down seeing how high up she was she let go with one of her arms and covered her eyes "Just tell me when we're at the top"

Rio sighed "We're literally at the top now just open your eyes" he grabbed the top of the cliff and climbed off of it "You can let go now we're safe"

Clare opened her eyes again looking around "Phew" she let go of Rio and walked away from the cliff edge "I'll leave the climbing to you Rio"

"Well done students" a voice came from behind all the students.

They all looked to the man it was Ozpin. "Thank you sir" Skie said to him smiling.

Ozpin looked over them all "Congratulations, students now could you please hand me the relics and go on your way back to the main hall please"

The four students all nod to Ozpin and walk back to the main hall.


	7. 7 Assemble

**Assemble**

The team make it back to the main hall and look around. The hall had been changed, all the sleeping bags have been moved, with a stage erected in their place. The room looked bigger than before and had a lot more space for moving. Because initiation was completed so quickly there weren't many student and those who were there are standing alone by themselves. There was a tall brown-haired girl in one of the corner of the room with a shorter black-haired girl on another side of the room.

"Wow, we really did finish quick, didn't we?" Skie said to the other three around him.

Clare looked over at Skie and smiled a little "Well It's better to get out of the way before anything bad happens. I don't really want to get really hurt on my first day" they all walk over to the stage and take a seat in the audience. Clare looked up at the stage and sighed a little "Do you think there'll be a lot of people watching the ceremony?" she says sweating a little looking up at Skie and Rio.

Charlie has left the main hall when he saw the stage. He walked away down a hallway without acknowledging his new partners or his brother.

Rio stared back down at Clare "Well the room was full of all the students last night so you would have seen everyone here from the day before"

"Yeah I know" Clare replied with a nervous tone to her voice "I just wasn't expecting there to be this many people here in the school and I'm not too great with big groups"

Skie then sat down next to Clare putting a hand on her shoulder "Hey Clare? Don't worry too much about them, they'll all be your friends" he then looks over to Rio "I'm sure your new partner will look after you if things get too bad though"

"Yeah, of course I will" Rio said with a reassuring tone in his voice "You won't be able to get rid of me" he laughs a little and sits on the other side of Clare he then looked back to where Charlie originally was "I mean this guy hasn't be able to ge-" he interrupts himself seeing Charlie wasn't there "Hey where did he go?"

The other two then turn around looking at where Rio was looking "Well he didn't seem like a peoples' person either so I guess he left" he sighed and thought to himself _"Well he's just going to be a bundle of joy to work with"_

Rio sighed "Well I guess you and he didn't have the best first impression remember? So, he might take a while to get used to you"

Skie looked over to Rio, he had some irritation in his voice "Well he's going to have to get used to me fast if we are going to work well for a team" he sighs and looks down at the ground "he didn't even agree to any of my ideas in that small fight we had earlier"

"Well he doesn't really like carrying people" he looked over at Skie "Also thanks for that though. I don't think I had the equipment to face a Major with just Clare here, he looked back to Clare "No disrespect but you don't really look like much of the fighter"

Clare looks to Rio confused "What's that supposed to mean? I fought all the time at home it's how I got this" she pointed to a scar that hasn't healed on her right cheek "I got this just a few weeks ago fighting a Beowulf I needed to take a drink because it was really hot and when I stopped it snuck up on me and did this" she sighed "I got the last laugh though"

The two boys look at each other, then to Clare speechless "Wow" They both say at the same time.

Clare smiles at them both "Yep but everyone in my family fought so they kind of helped me a little with it all so I was never alone" she sighed sadly when she said that.

Skie noticed Clare sigh, and looked away "err, do you two want to chat between yourselves for a bit? And I'll go get us some drinks?"

They both look to Skie and nod to him "That'd be great Skie" Clare said to him smiling a little at him again "just a water would be fine"

Skie nodded to them both then walked away to the cafeteria that was nearby stopping occasionally to look at the two girls who were sitting around from earlier, he looked to them both and smiled at them, but they both looked away ignoring his existence "Damnit. One-day Skie" he mumbles to himself.

Rio looked a little awkwardly at Clare "Soooo. You said your parents were good fighters as well, so how did they learn?"

"Hmm?" Clare looked a little confused "Well they didn't go to a school or anything, but they're in the white fang"

Rio looked shocked at what Clare had just said "Wait the white fang? Aren't they, err" he moves down and whispers into Clare's ear "terrorists?"

Clare's eyes widen "What!" she accidentally shouts out "No they're peaceful, they do all the security back home and they only fight Grimm" she frowns at him "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, over here they're not so peaceful. At least as far as I've heard on the news" Rio replied to her "Also how can your parents both be in the white fang, you aren't a faunus"

Clare looked down at the ground "I've never figured out what makes me a faunus. I mean I've heard of faunus that look like humans, like this chameleon girl I met at home, but I know I'm not that"

Rio sighed a nodded "Same here, Charlie's my brother so I know I'm a faunus and both my parents are faunus but I don't even know what to do to find out what I am" he frowns a little "I guess we can maybe figure it out for both of us eventually" he looked back to Clare with no emotion on his face

Clare looked back at Rio with a similar look "Err, well it is pretty hard to find out if you don't know, maybe it will just happen someday" she looks down at the ground and looks a little nervously.

Rio stared down at the ground as well, not really knowing what to do, he just chuckles awkwardly.

Skie came back over to the group holding three glasses of water for the group "Here you go." He smiles at them "I know I didn't give you much time to talk, I just got a little bored"

They both look up at Skie again when he walks in "It's no problem Skie" Rio said to Skie "We kind of had some awkward silence going on" he laughs awkwardly again.

Skie laughs at them both "Well that's a great start for you two then" he walks over to them to hand them a glass each of them, when he slipped over his shoelace spilling all the water in the direction of Clare and Rio.

Clare jumped out of the way of the water before it could reach anywhere near her "Skie! Watch what you're doing with that!" she shouted to him, before she quickly calmed down "Sorry, this dress is pretty expensive and I didn't want to get water on it"

The water didn't hit anyone but it went over the floor in front of them all, Rio looked down at the water, then looked back up at the other two. "Well it's only water, that isn't going to harm you much right?"

Clare looks a little nervous "Well, I don't really want to get wet, you know cause we don't have dorms or places to change into new clothes right" she scratches the back of her neck nervously.

Skie puts his hand on Clare's shoulder "Clare I can tell you are nervous about something, you can tell us if you want to"

Clare looked up at them both "I'm scared of water" she looked really embarrassed and blushes bright red, looking around for a way out of the conversation, seeing all the other students come into the room lead by Professor Ozpin "Oh look over there!" she points to them all "Looks like the ceremony is going to start"

Ozpin walked up to the stage "Greetings students, firstly I would like to congratulate you on passing your initiation and becoming official students of Beacon Academy. I hope your years in this school train you well for your future as huntsmen and huntresses. Starting from right now you are no longer going to be treated as children, you will be treated as adults from here on out" he looks all of the students over and keeps a straight face. "So how this will work is you will be called up to the stage and I will announce who is on your teams based off what relic you picked up"

He walks over to a pedestal to the other side of the stage and stands next to it. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. You collected the white bishop pieces. You will be known as team CRDL, lead by Cardin Winchester." He smiled at them all. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You collected the white rook pieces and you will be known as team JNPR lead by Jaune Arc, congratulations."

Jaune looked around at his new team "lead by?" he says with a concerned tone in his voice, whilst the red head Pyrrha patted him on the back, walking off of the stage.

Ozpin watched JNPR leave the stage before continuing "Skie Sorairo, Rio Trent, Clare Brooks, Charlie Trent please come up to the stage"

Skie lead Clare and Rio up to the stage looking around for Charlie who wasn't there "Where's Charlie?" Skie said to the other two. "He's missing out big moment"

Rio sighed "damnit charlie" he says under his own breath, he frowns at the ground.

"Where is young Charlie?" Ozpin said with a stern tone to his voice. "I was going to make him team leader because he impressed me enough for that role" he thinks to himself for a second. "Ok then, you will be known as team Sorbet, lead by Skie Sorairo. Congratulations Skie"

Skie nods "Thank you sir. I won't let you down" he leads everyone off of the stage.

Ozpine sighs "I know you won't" he looks up again "Last but not least, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long come to the stage"

The four girls walk up to the stage, Weiss was a short thin girl wearing a white and silver dress and combat skirt, she had a long white ponytail. Blake the girl next to her was a little taller than Weiss, she had a black bow in her hair, she had long black hair, untied unlike Weiss's hair she was stood next to Yang, the blonde girl, she was a bit _bigger_ than the other girls. And the last one was ruby, the shortest and smallest girl of the team, she was also two years younger than everyone else, she had short black hair and a black and red hood and combat skirt.

The audience looked up at the team "She's so young" and "Why is she even here" could be heard from some people in the audience in the direction of Ruby. This caused Ruby to look down at the ground blushing red.

Ozpin heard the students and ignored them all "You collected the black knight piece and you will be known as RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose. Congratulations young lady."

Ruby looked back up at Ozpin, then gasped. "Really? Thank you Professor" she had a high pitched voice, you could definitely tell she was younger than all the other girls. She then lead everyone off the stage, being hugged by Yang when she got off the stage.

"I knew you could do it sis" Yang said hugging Ruby tight "you'll do great"

Ozpin looked over all the students in the crowd "ladies and gentlemen, that is all I have for you today. You will have tonight to celebrate your new teams however training for you starts tomorrow at nine am. You will be put through your paces as much as possible, if you don't learn fast you'll be a danger to yourselves and your group in combat situations. At the end of the year will be the Vytal festival at the end of the year. The celebration of Peace between the four kingdoms, held every two years. We are the hosts this time and we will open our doors for the world for all the kingdoms. The end of this event will have the Vytal festival tournament where students from all of the schools will compete against each other to find out the best team, and best fighter in the schools today. And I hope the winner will be from this school. Now, you are all dismissed, go enjoy yourselves."

This lead all of the students to disperse around the room in all directions. Team SRBT walked over to the cafeteria side of the room. "You're brother embarrassed us rio" Skie said with an angered tone in his voice "We're going to have some issues if this is going to be a regular thing"

"No it won't be an issue, I'll go find him now and have a chat with him, he's more likely to listen to me than he is to you" Rio chuckles a little "no offense Skie"

Skie chuckles a little as well "Yeah, I know what you mean. Just go and find him now and tell him we're really disappointed in him" he starts to walk away from Rio, "I'll see you around Rio"

Rio walked away down the same hallway Charlie left from earlier. Whilst Clare and Skie started to wander around the room. "I hope Charlies ok, it's a little weird for him to go missing right?" Clare said a little concerned in her voice.

Skie looks down at Clare "I'm sure he's fine it's still embarrassing for our team that only three of us showed up" he sighs, "you understand what I mean right?"

Before Clare could even respond she was interrupted by one of the girls from earlier. "Oh my Oum, she's sooooo cute!" it was the blonde one yang "I never thought I'd meet someone more adorable looking than Ruby" she said looking down at clare and patting her on the head.

Clare blushed and looked back up at Yang, blushing bright red "Err..thanks? I think" she hides behind Skie a little.

Yang looked to clare and smiles at her. "Aww. Don't hide from me. I'm a nice girl" she offers her hand to either Skie or Clare "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby" she gestured to her, she was also hiding quite close behind yang.

"Yang! You were supposed to be hiding me!" she also blushed just as brightly as Clare did.

Skie grabs yangs hand and shakes it "Skie Sorairo, pleasure to meet you Yang" he peeks behind and waves to Ruby as well "That's Clare behind me, and rio is the blonde boy I just sent away was Rio"

Yang sighed "Oh, you're the dude with two teammates" she laughs a little at him "Where's the last one?"

Skie sighs "He's gone walkabouts all by himself. You'll know him when you see him. He's a Bird"

Yang stares at Skie confused "You mean he's a bird faunus. That's pretty cool"

Clare looks around from behind Skie "yeah, he carried Skie around for alot of initiation"

"Hey yang, can I talk to Ruby please?" Skie says calmly to yang whilst looking over her shoulder at Ruby. 

Yang looks a little confused "Well yes you can. As long as you aren't like them people who made fun of her earlier"

"No, I'm not like that I just want to ask her a question" he steps past yang and looks at Ruby "You're clearly younger than the rest of us, what did you do to get here?"

Ruby looked up at Skie a little nervous "I stopped, a man robbing a dust shop downtown. A man name Roman Torchwick"

Skie gasped when he heard the name "Roman torchwick? You stopped him all by yourself.

So he's in custody now?"

The small red head looked up at Skie "No, he escaped, again. Some girl flew him away in a bullhead. But Ozpin was impressed enough to let me in two years early" she smiled at Skie and looked over to Yang.

Skie smiles back to Ruby "Well you did your best at least and obviously it was good enough to get you in here so I'm glad to have such skilled fighters around us, to go along with the super tactical ones" he says referring to himself.

Yang looked to Skie "Well you seem like a cool dude, but me and Ruby are going to go unpack so we'll see you around" Yang and Ruby both wave as they leave off to their dorm rooms.

Skie watches yang leave, then looks down to Clare again "So, I know this might be embarrassing, but she's younger than you, and you're so much smaller than her" It's kind of cute" he chuckles a little.

Clare blushes again at Skie, she slaps him on the arm and frowns a little "well yang said I'm adorable, so it doesn't matter how short I am." she walks away to to a seat with Skie sitting next to her.

Meanwhile, elsewhere Rio was sitting in the his new dorm room "Damnit Charlie, where are you? Why did you run away already?"

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the window ledge "I never ran away" it was charlie. "I was just scouting out the area, making sure it's safe for us to be here"

Rio looks angrily at Charlie. "You missed the ceremony, you were going to be team leader. But you weren't there so Ozpin gave it to Skie instead" he punched Charlie on the arm "So now he's the one bossing you around. You did all the hard work in the initiation"

Charlie sighed "That's why I left. I can't be the leader, I might be gone one day and don't want to leave you all alone" he looked down and frowned "I know I should have told you sooner just so you understood"

Rio looked down as well "You said you wouldn't do that anymore. You said we would come here and start a new and you're already planning on going back to the old you" he says as a tear drops from his eye to the floor.

"Rio!" Charlie slapped Rio quite hard leaving a red mark on his face "man up, and don't cry" he sighs "I may be here for a new start, but I don't think I'm ready to start that properly yet. I'm sorry"

"Oh. Ok then Charlie" he says wiping more tears away from his eyes. As he lies down on his bed trying to hide himself. "Just do what you want. You always do anyway"

Charlie walks over to Rio and places a hand on his shoulder "I'll stay safe, I haven't been caught yet, And I never will."

Rio sighs and quietly says "You wouldn't get caught if you never did it. Just stop. Please." Water is flowing out of Rio's eyes whilst he looks up at Charlie.

Charlie looks back down at Rio, emotionless "Rio, don't worry about me I'll be fine" he walks away and steps to the window and jumps out to fly off into the night.


End file.
